New York City's Heroes
by The Perfect Secrets
Summary: This is the sequel to Teenage Dream. This is a Percy Jackson/The Avengers/ Ultimate Spiderman crossover. The gods have said there is a new threat. Nick Fury knows there is a new threat. He needs all the help he can get. So he rounds up New York City's Heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. My writing style has change a lot. As promised, the sequel. Anyways I deleted Whitney Stane from the other story because I honestly don't even know why I put her in there.**

**Okay, I also had to change the ages. I needed Peter to be two years younger than Percy and Annabeth.**

**So:  
Percy and Annabeth are in the 12th grade. Annabeth is currently 18 while Percy will be in August.**

**Piper and Leo are in grade 11 and both seventeen.**

**Peter and his friends are all in grade 10 and all 16. Which makes sense because in Ultimate Spiderman he is sixteen.**

**It's mid June in chapter one,KK. Also Peter and his team have been a team for about three weeks. He's a part of SHIELD but hasn't officially met any of the Avengers.**

**I'll start with Peter and his team's intro.**

Midtown High•

Peter's POV*

It was finally lunch and I didn't have an encounter with Flash Thompson the school bully and star athlete. Which, thankfully, meant no locker-nocker time. And you ask, why do I put up with this jerk when I could be showing of my insane Spidey skills? To keep my identity. Duh!

Wouldn't want Principle/Agent Coulson having to interfere and give me detention.

Anyways after getting my lunch tray I sat down with my friends.

Gwen Stacy. My very clever friend who currently had her nose in a book with an apple in the other hand.

MJ Watson. My beautiful neighbour and by some miracle my girlfriend.

Harry Osborn. He was my best friend. I had a hard time keeping my secret from him. His dad was in rehab right now since well, Norman went get-Spidey crazy with the green goblin thing. Now Harry only had me as his family.

Luke Cage aka Power Man. Tall, African American guy with a ton of muscles. He wore his grey hoodie as usual. It was nice to have Luke in my yet-to-be-named team. I mean he had impenetrable skin and mega strength. But have you seen how much that guy eats?

Danny Rand aka Iron Fist. Mystical monk guy with long shaggy blonde hair. And green eyes filled with kindness. When he wasn't being a chill, laid-back vegetarian he was fighting crime with well his iron fist and his awesome K'un L'un martial arts. The only problem was he often spoke in these metaphors no one understood. Or was it just me?

Ava Ayala aka White Tiger. Ava has dark, tan skin and brown eyes. And well, like Gwen was reading a book. Ava was the most disciplined person I knew. And for some weird reason she loved going to school. Ewwww... But when she was White Tiger she was even more hard core. With her razor sharp claws and quick fighting skills, she was a machine out there. You did not want to mess with Tiger.

And Sam Alexander aka Buckethead. Okay, okay so his hero name is Nova. But I'm serious it so is a bucket on his head, not a helmet. Anyways Nova has these blaster things and he can fly and is from outer space or something. And both Sam and Nova are extremely ANNOYING. But I guess he's a good friend...sometimes. Hey! Lets not forget his weird fear of bunnies!

I sat down next to Harry.

"Okay, so what would you do if you were locked in a meat locker?" I don't even want to know what they we're talking about earlier.

"Try and get out" Ava said looking up from her book.

They kept arguing back and forth. I felt a slight shiver and my spider sense blared. I looked about ready for an ambush but nothing happen. Was this thing on?

I had that feeling for the rest of the day but nothing happened. Maybe I needed to get my brain checked out? That would go so-o-o-o well.

Annabeth's POV*

Okay I'll admit it. It was pretty close to be this close to graduating. I mean prom and all was really cool. I hated  
that I was getting all girly like an Aphrodite girl. Minus Piper.

But today there was no dressing up. Just a regular day for Annabeth. Annabeth Chase, the demigod in alliance with SHIELD. Not an agent though. Fury says there a fine line.

I was had a spare so I went to the art room so I could brush up a couple designs I made. Architects needed perfection.

"Hey Wise Girl." Percy said wrapping his arms around me. I was so glad no one else was in here.

"Hi Percy" I said ignoring him. I loved being coy.

"So wanna go for coffee after school?" He asked nuzzling my neck.

"As much as I'd love to further your coffee addiction, we have to go to SHIELD today remember?" I said turning to face him. Every week we went to SHIELD for a let's say 'check up'. I would give them my latest intel and they'd show us these awesome cool stuff. It was a nice collaboration. I even got my own study room, which was filled with a ton of cool stuff. They even made sure when we used electronics the monsters didn't come chasing us.

I even helped them with battle strategies while Captain Rogers did with me. He had some really good plans. As cool as it was to hang out with the Avengers, they were still adults. Not to mention famous super adults. But we got along fine.

Leo and Tony were getting along much better since the whole 'Hera Screws Up Again' events. That was what we referred to it as.

"Was that today" Percy mumbled. "Yes it was." I responded gathering my stuff. The bell would ring soon and I'd be home free...after our SHIELD meeting. Then hello weekend.

We were on the helicarrier after transporting through a teleportation device in a secret SHIELD location. It was a bookstore on 5th avenue.

So Percy and me were working in my study room. Well I was, Seaweed Brain was playing with my stuff.

"Miss Chase, Fury would like to have a word with you and Mr. Jackson" an agent said through the intercom.

"We'll be there shortly" I said.

"What could he want?" Percy asked.

"No idea. Come on, Seaweed Brain" I said tugging him along.

When we got to the meeting room, the Avengers were all there.

"Have a seat" Fury motioned to the chairs.

"I'm guessing its something really important if you called us all here" Percy said.

"Yes, tomorrow I need you all to come in, 8 am sharp" Director Fury said.

"But tomorrow's Saturday!" Percy whined. I kicked his calf.

"May I ask what for?" Steve asked.

"Let's just say you'll be meeting some people" Fury said leaving us in the meeting room.

"Great, maybe it's his entire one-eyed family" Tony muttered. I saw Clint and Natasha smirk at each other. They knew who these people were...

Ava Ayala's POV*

After a few hours of training, which was kicking robotic-butt, we showered and went to the meeting room where Fury called us.

We were all still in our suits.

"Kay, Fury. What'd ya need to tell us?" Parker asked. He was a strange one. Weird in many ways, a rookie. But hey, he did his job pretty okay. And he was pretty nice to us.

I just wish he took missions more seriously. And stopped with the puns.

"8am sharp. Tomorrow morning." Fury said.

"What!? You said we'd have a day off!" Peter whined. One thing Web-head needed to learn was to stop questioning Fury.

"You'll be meeting some people" Fury added. People? What people?

"So I have to wake up early in a Saturday just for a meet-n-greet?" Peter questioned.

"This ain't my first rodeo, kid. Be here at eight." He said marching off.

"Way to go webs, now he's angry" Sam snickered.

"Please, he's always angry"

"Yeah but, he gives you this weird look." Luke chuckled.

"You know, when his eye twitches a bit and then just stares at you." I smiled smiled underneath my mask.

"He does do that" Danny agreed.

"Whatever" Peter waved it off. I didn't need to see his face to know he was blushing.

"Let's go, and remember Spidey, 8 in the morning. Try not to be late" I said walking past him.

Who were these people we needed to meet? And why are they so important?

Natasha's POV*

I watched as he climbed into his bedroom window. How'd this kid do it without anyone seeing? Queens must not be very active.

I had been watching him all day. Peter Parker.

Fury said I no longer needed to since he was a part of SHIELD. But Parker was the one dating my baby sister.

I didn't know but I wanted to find something wrong with him.  
So far; he was always late, he talked to himself, and he knew how to annoy everyone.

But Mary Jane didn't seem to mind. I guess she already knew this since they've been neighbours for nearly eleven years. I wonder if I would have been neighbours with him if my past wasn't the way it was.

My father die in a fire when I was little girl in Russia. My mom then left and went back to America to work with SHILED again. And I taken to the orphanage and later the Red Room.

Years later I met up with my mother again.

Of course she apologized for abandoning me. I didn't know whether to forgive her or not. But I saw MJ then. How tiny she was. How my new 'step dad' hit my mother. I knew she could handle it. But MJ couldn't.

I had to leave again. But seeing my own sister's big eyes full of wonder never left my mind.

That's why if I saw anyone who tried to hurt her, I'd kick their ass.

But Parker was a nice kid. He cared for her.

I almost felt bad about going undercover and spying on him at school and as Spiderman. Almost.

I got some blackmail I can't wait to use when we officially meet. I headed back to Manhattan. I enter the Avengers Tower and refreshed. I headed down to the living room. I would never say this out loud, but I liked having a family.

"I can believe you are meeting all these cool super teens. All I have tomorrow is a dentist appointment" Darcy mumbled.

"Come on you will meet them eventually." Pepper said.

"Please I haven't even been lucky enough to have been save by them yet"

"How come you care so much about them? I mean you live with the Avengers?" Tony said.

"Yeah, and I know you already. Time for some new guys!" Darcy whooped.

"Well, apparently not everyone is a fan like you. Check out Daily Bugle Communications." Bruce said pointing to the television.

"That Spiderman is a MENACE! He belongs in jail. He's destroyed the entire city! What next?..." JJJ continued.

"That is one bitter man" Jane said rolling her eyes.

"I do not understand this mortal's anger for the Man of Spiders" Thor said. I couldn't help but to smile at that.

"Well, it's getting late. We have to meet these people Fury told us about tomorrow. Night!" Steve said heading off.

Secretly I couldn't wait for tomorrow's meeting. It was going to be a blast.

**Hope that was long enough. Reviews! Tell me what you thought of my character portrayal.**

**Random Question: A lot if these characters are true New Yorkers. Do you imagine them in your mind with accents or not?**

**Hope y'all enjoyed it:) For those of you who don't know these new characters, just PM me if you have any questions!**

**Yes, I changed my username again. I promise I won't change it again. Hopefully I won't break that promise.**

**I am now The Perfect Secrets. Spread the word!**

**The Perfect Secrets, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why is it that I remember to put the disclaimer in after I post the chapter?**

Do I really need one? No, this is fanfiction. DUH!

Thanks for all the followers:)

Leo Valdez's POV*

After Percy and Annabeth told us Fury's message Piper and I headed down from Camp Half Blood. When we arrived on the Helicarrier, we were sent to the meeting room. The Avengers were already seated.

The clock read 7:53. Seven more minutes.

"So any idea who we have to meet? And why is it so important?" I asked.

"No idea" Bruce aka The Hulk said. I hadn't actually seen him as the Hulk ever. How insane would that be.

My mind flashed back to when they came to see Camp Half Blood. The six of them were in awe, even Thor.

During Capture the Flag we divided things up differently.

Thor and Bruce thought it would be safer to not play with us.

So Natasha and Steve were with Athena's cabin and their allied cabins, while Tony and Clint were on Ares' side.

I was on Ares' side that time. And it was awesome. It hasn't taken long for Iron Man to do an areal scan and locate the flag, but with Apollos' archers it was difficult.

Clint took down campers faster than the Apollo kids! It was awesome.

I wasn't there when they reached the end were Captain America was guarding the flag, but Percy—who was oddly on Ares' side— fought him. Annabeth says it was pretty close since Captain never used a sword before, but Natasha and Piper reached our flag in that time.

I say it wasn't our fault that they had the best strategists in the world on their side. Honestly.

Anyways, back to reality.

"So no one knows who we are supposed to meet?" Annabeth asked narrowing her eyes.

The Avengers looked at each other.

"Alright! So we do know who we are meeting. But we haven't met them yet" Steve sighed.

"You knew yesterday too!" Percy said accusingly.

"Yes, but we decided not to tell you, as in Fury said not to tell you" Tony said.

"Whatever. But why'd he tell you?" Piper asked.

"We've seen them a couple times. They already work for SHIELD. I don't think they've seen us though" Clint smiled.

Who could these people be. Why'd Pirate Fury hide them from us?

"Do they know about...this?" I asked, a fire lighting on my palm.

"Magic, not really. I'm sure they'd know about Asgard and all" Natasha said. It's like no emotions ever played on her face. Master Assassins trick, most likely.

Finally, Fury came in, but no one followed.

"There have been a change of plans, you'll be watching them first"

"Watching them do what? Watching who do what?" I asked.

"Just follow me." He said.

"But don't we at least get names or anything?" Percy asked.

"This ain't my first rodeo kid. The ten of you, move it. NOW!"

We quickly got up and followed him through the endless corridors and hallways of the SHIELD Helicarrier.

Sam Alexander's POV*

Instead of meeting whoever, Fury marched us down into some morning training. On our so called day off too!

But hey, another chance to up Web-head—I couldn't pass that.

It was just the basic robot attack, so I decided to show off a bit.

I flew up and blasted the tin can before Spidey could. Oh it was hilarious.

"Hey! Quit messing around." He shouted.

"Woah! I'm just blasting robots better than you!" I called back.

"This is supposed to be a team work out! Key word...TEAM!" Power Man shouted while punching through a robot.

"Yes, Power Man is right. We must work together to exceed!" Iron Fist said.

About two minutes later we destroyed every robot.

"That's what I call team work!" Tiger  
said.

Piper's POV*

Fury directed us to the cameras and giant glass window.

I gaped at what I saw. It was those new heroes.

"That's Iron Fist." Agent Coulson said walking up behind us. He pulled up a holographic file of him. I saw him more clearly. He ha a bright yellow and green costume with a black dragon in the centre.

"Woah, his fist is glowing" I said. Real intelligent, right?

"Yes, that's his power. He's a master of martial arts and chi" Coulson continued.

"So he's like a monk?" Percy asked with a blank look on his face.

"Is a monk"

"Oh"

"This is Power Man. Super strength and impenetrable skin" Coulson said brining up a new picture. It was a buff guy with a yellow and black shirt.

I saw Percy wince. I remembered him having impenetrable skin. Though Power Man most likely didn't achieve that power the way my friend here did.

"Next up is White Tiger." Finally a girl. They didn't have enough female superheroes. She wore a white skin tight cat suit with something greenish on her belt. I could see long dark hair in a pony tail.

"Cat-like stealth and super sharp claws."

"She's hot." Leo said.

"You haven't even seen her face" Brice said.

"Just a feeling" Leo sighed.

"Men" Natasha said, rolling her eyes. I was totally with her.

I couldn't really see them on the cameras and through the window; the moved really fast.

"Nova. Electro Magnetic blasters and he can fly." Coulson brought up a picture of a male wearing yellow and navy, with some odd helmet.

"Is that a bucket?" Percy asked.

"It's a helmet" Steve said looking at him curiously.

"It's so a bucket." Leo smirked.

"You guys are so weird" I said.

"Moving on..." Tony said gesturing for Coulson to continue.

"And lastly, their team leader, Spiderman" I saw Annabeth visibly shiver.

"I assume you know about him already"

"So we can leave?" Clint asked.

"We still have to meet then actually, Legolas" Tony sighed.

I noticed they stopped doing their training and glanced down at them.

I couldn't place how old they were by their height and stature. Guess I'll find out later.

Annabeth's POV*

I cringed and zoned out as Coulson talked about Spiderman. I knew it was childish and that he wasn't actually a spider, but still. The spider on his chest creeped me out. Almost as if staring at it too long would make come to life.

I noticed Natasha staring intently at his photo. Maybe it was another spider thing. Black Widow... Spiderman.

My thoughts were interrupted when Percy nudged me.

"Let's go. They've finished training so you will now go meet them" Coulson said leading the way. I looked around and Fury seemed to have vanished. I really hated super spies, sometimes.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Back to the meeting room, Chase" Agent Coulson found the need to call us by our last names. Well, he called Steve, Captain Rogers. You could practically see him feeling out every time they spoke together. Like stars in his eyes feeling out.

When we got back to the meeting room, the five new heroes were already there. They were eating and arguing.

Coulson cleared his throat. After that you could here a pin drop. I scanned them quickly. White Tiger and Spiderman had their face masks pulled up a little to they could eat.

Everyone just stared at each other.

"You five, line up." Coulson said. They fixed their suits and lined up whispering to each other. I couldn't really tell what they were saying though.

"As you most likely know, this is Thor, Norse god of Thunder"

"It is a pleasure to meet young warriors such as yourselves" Thor boomed.

"Tony Stark aka Iron Man" Coulson proceeded.

"Horrible fashion senses, but I like your style" Tony smirked. Typical Tony.

"The great Captain America" Coulson said. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at his fanfare.

"Hawkeye"

"Bruce Banner"

"And the Black Widow. Together they are the Avengers. Consider it an honour to be in their presence." Coulson said glaring down at them. Wow he gave them a rough time. They didn't look horrible, to me.

"Now, you all know that Asgard is one if the nine worlds. And that they have gods like Thor that are very real." The five of them nodded, not saying a word.

"Well, turns out they aren't the only gods. Other gods such as the Greek do exist." Another pause.

"They have affairs with mortals like us. Producing, demigods" he said gesturing to the four of us.

"Sup!" Leo said.

"Anyways, we have here..." Coulson motioned for us to introduce ourselves.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea"

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. The goddess of love and beauty"

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom" I said keeping my eyes of Spiderman.

"Leo "Awesome" Valdez! Son Hephaestus god of FIRE!" And he lit himself on fire. Next time, his i not going last.

They all took a step back as everyone else sighed.

"Cut it out, Repair Boy!" Piper hissed. Leo rolled his eyes and patted out the fire.

"Sorry abo—" I began before I was rudely cut off.

"Doesn't the Human Torch do that? Ya know, from The Fantastic Four?" What was his name, Nova, asked smirking.

"Yeah, I think so" Leo said confused.

"Riiiight, except he can fly. Can you fly?" Nova asked tauntingly.

Leo opened his mouth but thankfully Piper covered it.

"Can you stop being annoying?" Spiderman asked tauntingly.

"Can you stop being a loser?" Nova fired back.

"Oh, God" Coulson sighed.

"You mean gods" Percy corrected.

"Would you two stop being babies!" White Tiger hissed at them.

"Hey, he started it!" Spiderman said defensively. I held back my laughter at their childish behaviour.

They all began bickering.

"You know, they remind me of certain people" Bruce mused looking at Natasha, Steve, and Tony.

"No idea what you're talking about, Brucey" Tony said.

"Stop it!" Coulson yelled at them. The five of them immediately went back into their perfect line.

"Only speak when asked to, from now on"

"I'll I'm saying is that guy is just a knock-off—" Nova began but then stopped. I noticed he had some sorta webbing on his mouth a he made struggling sounds trying to pull it off.

"You should have done that earlier" Power Man said fist bumping Spiderman.

"Well, this was a productive morning. Can we go now?" Spiderman asked Coulson.

"No. These people are your allies. People who you can come to in times of distress. Whether you choose to trust them or not...that's up to you"

"Uh...Hello! We don't even know anything about them. We just met them thirty seconds ago." White Tiger cried out.

"Yeah, Coulson we can't just go off showing our identities to random people" Power Man said.

"Trust is to be earned, not given" Iron Fist said. Was that the monk talking or just him naturally?

"I didn't expect you to just take your masks off, just to know thy are trust worthy people" I had a feeling is demigods were the problem, not the other superheroes. Their words seemed to be directed towards us.

"Well, it's not like any of us trust you guys" Percy scoffed. So we were all a bit miffed.

"Why in Hades would we trust guys running around in costumes as ridiculous as yours?" Leo asked again angry.

"Please don't fight. You are all allies!" Coulson shouted. But it really didn't get through to any of us teenagers.

"Why do we want to be allies with jerks like you?" Piper questioned.

"Uh because you need protection?" Nova said like it was obviously. Us need protection!?

"Protection? From five guys wearing spandex? I don't need protection. I can defend myself." I said getting more and more angry. Coulson didn't too happy while the Avenger simply looked amused, steeping off to the side. Was it that clear that it was between just us nine?

"First of all it's four guys and one girl, Blondie." White Tiger started, "We never said you couldn't defend yourselves. It's just more likely you'd need the help from us"

"Help from you? Do you eve know anything about our world?" Percy asked anger in his eyes.

"Please, arguing is not going to resolve anything" Iron Fist said.

"He's right. You can all handle yourselves. A little help was never a bad thing, though" Steve said. We all fell silent. I was actually a bit embarrassed of myself. Stupid hubris.

"But help isn't the same if you don't all trust each other" Coulson added.

"I trust them" Natasha spoke up.

"Yeah, we don't know them personally but we've seen their records. How they act, how they work as a team" Clint added looking at us.

"Look, we all know something terrible is rising. We need to work together. You don't always get along win the people you work with. But trusting them is important" Tony said. We fell into an awkward silence. The five of them seemed to be silently discussing things.

After Zeus knows how long, they finally spoke up.

"We're sorry" they said unanimously.

"We are all sorry too" I said.

Then they did something unexpected.

"Iron Fist aka Danny Rand" the said superhero pulled off his mask revealing a pair of sharp green eyes.

"Power Man aka Luke Cage" the tall African American removed his shades.

"White Tiger aka Ava Ayala" she carefully removed her mask showing a girl with dark, tanned skin and big brown eyes.

"Nova also know as Sam Alexander" Sam took his helmet off. He had black hair a blue eyes.

"Spiderman aka Peter Parker" he seemed reluctant while saying so and slowly removed his red mask. I saw a guy with chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes. He looked quite familiar.

"There you have it" Coulson said. "You are now dismissed." Everyone put their masks back on and headed out not saying a word.

"Is Fury sure they aren't too young?" Bruce asked.

"They'll be fine. They have been so far" Natasha said headed towards the exit.

"I've seen Spider—I mean Peter before" I whispered to Percy.

"Yeah me too, but where?"

_time lapse_

Peter's POV*

I wasn't sure if I regretted pulling my mask off to those four "demigods" or not. They definitely looked familiar. I couldn't place the time or date, though.

I felt okay revealing it to other super heroes, because well we knew their identities already. But I didn't know what to make of these magical dudes.

"You sure we did the right thing?" Power Man asked.

"Fury and Coulson said we needed to trust them. What better way to show them that we're willing?" Ava said.

I sighed sitting down in one of the chairs inside our break room.

"I need to go. I have a ton of homework to catch up on" I mumbled heading to the outside of the floating Helicarrier.

When I got to the ground I swung back to my home in Queens. Thankfully, I didn't have to make any stops. Meaning no superhero duty for tonight. Ha, I said duty.

I slipped into my bedroom window and quickly changed into regular clothing. I remembered that Aunt May went some place with her friends for the day. She said she'd be back tomorrow. I tried not to think about whatever she could be doing now. Ugh.

I went downstairs into my kitchen and grabbed a soda and headed upstairs. I thought about doing my homework...but that's a Sunday problem. I just flopped onto my bed and got ready for a few hours of relaxation.

"Someone looks tired" a voice called out. I got up and peered out my window. "Hey, Tiger" MJ smiled at me from her window.

"Hi, MJ" I waved. "So how was your morning training she asked smiling. I thought about telling her who I met today. Remembered a couple weeks ago hen she told me about her sister. Boy, was that a shock. And today...well her sister is pretty scary. I mean that was the only time. Had actually ever seen Mary Janes older sister, but it was a bit creepy.

"Natasha said you were meeting some people today." Mary Jane said. Clearly she knew more than she was letting on. My girlfriend always got her answers though. There was no escaping MJ. She would rally make a great reporter. As long as it isn't me she's questioning.

"Oh yeah, I saw your sister. Black Widow is well scary as everyone says she is. I sorta met the rest of the Avengers too" I propped my elbow on the window ledge.

I remember when we were kids we would always sit on the ledges terrified if we were to fall.

"Mmmhmmm. Meet anyone else" she asked. My eyes widened. She couldn't possibly know about them...could she? Well let's see, her sister is the super spy/master assassin the Black Widow. Agent Romanoff already knows those fours kids. It was possible.

"How much does your sister tell you, exactly?" I asked.

"Don't change the subject, Pete. I know who you met today. I've already met them" her eyes fell to the grass below us.

My mind was just blown. I was about to be angry when a voice in my head said. 'You hid things from her. Remember the whole Spidey thing!' I sighed. I should listen to that voice more often.

"How?" I simply asked. I already knew the answer. M mind raced back to those times earlier when she would mysteriously go to some place.

"Natasha. They got into a...situation earlier. They are all friends" MJ said. "You're not mad are you?" I looked into her eyes. My blue ones met her bright green ones.

"Course not"

"Good. I'll talk to you later. Gwen and I are going shopping. Unless you wanna come with?" Mary Jane smiled teasingly.

"Shopping with girls? Eww!" I said make a face at her. She laughed and walked away getting her bag, then waved good bye.

My life is extremely...weird

**That's gotta be the longest chapter I've written. Ever. Review! **

**Random Question: do you imagine every character you like to be well, HOT? I know I imagine them to be pretty darn cute. Well for some I just use there movie versions. **


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the favs and followers! I really do appreciate it!

Percy's POV*

I leaned against the wall and tapped my foot impatiently. Stupid ADHD.

"Can you please stop that?" Piper asked. "Sorry" I mumbled. I fingered my new SHIELD armour.

Chiron has sent us back with some damaged shields, swords, and whatnot. Usually the Hephaestus cabin would melt it down or repair it but we decided to give it to SHIELD so they could well see how it worked I guess.

They ended up making us this really light-weight armour that was specialized for our needs.

Leo's was flame retardant but still allowed him to have it caught on fire.

I admit I loved seeing Annabeth in her armour. She looked really good.

Anyways we were supposed to do some training with SHIELD's teenage superheroes—who were running late.

They had everything in this room. It was like a battlefield in a room.

I wasn't too sure about 5 on 4 but Annabeth said we had been fighting for so much longer.

We were equipped with weapons that would actually you know touch these mortals. Not that we were aiming to hurt them too bad. I couldn't wait to show them my water power. I glanced at the water that poured down the water fountain. I made it go up in reverse still bored.

We didn't really know their abilities properly but we had seen them fight numerous times already. We knew their styles.

They on the other hand didn't know what they were up against.

"Is this how we're spending our Saturday?" Leo complained.

"Well they probably have a reason for being late" Annabeth said wrapping her arms around me.

"Yeah,yeah" Leo said rolling his eyes.

Then the automatic doors slid open and the five of them walked through talking to each other very loudly.

"Did we have to stop for snacks!?" White Tiger grumbled. Well, I know why they were late now.

"Yes! I haven't eaten since breakfast"

"Quit whining"

"Quit being annoying"

"Uh, hello!?" I waved. They all snapped their heads at us as if just noticing us. I couldn't see their faces but I assume they were surprised.

"Training, remember. We fight?" Annabeth asked.

"We remember." Iron Fist said.

"Let's start and get this over with" Nova said walking to the centre. There was a line dividing us in half. Demigods vs Superheroes.

We already went over our battle plan so we had yet another advantage.

"Try not to kill each other" Coulson's voice was heard over head.

Lets do this. The gun shot was heard and we raced to our places following Annabeth's plan.

I conjured up some water and blasted the five of them. Well that was the plan.

But Spiderman managed to dodge it. How'd he see that coming?

The rest of them managed to get only partially wet. Then we charged at them.

Nova began flying around and shooting whatever those were at us. I barely managed to dodge them. Spiderman shot a web straight at Annabeth who was fighting White Tiger. The web wrapped around and she well was stuck.

White Tiger kicked her down and charged at Piper. I ran over and sliced the webbing off of my girlfriend.

Power Man threw what appeared to be some sort of shield at us. It hit Piper who flew back ten meters.

Iron Fist came straight at Leo with is fist that collided with Leo's fire.

Okay, this was harder than I though it'd be. We had no aerial attacks and they seemed to be using that to their advantage. Nova would blast bus from up high. White Tiger would jump in the air and pounce on us and Spiderman could jut web us when ever from the ceiling. And talk. A lot.

I had no idea how long we had been fighting but it seemed like hours. We were putting up a pretty good fight though. We managed to get some pretty good kicks and sword slices on them. Their suits we dirty and scratched up. But so were we.

White Tiger's claws hurt. A lot.

"Alright stop." Coulson said. We froze in our positions.

"Not until they give up!" Nova said.

"We've seen enough. You may go clean up" Coulson said tiredly.

We all had one question in mind. Who won?

Ava Ayala's POV*

That was some training exercise. Those demigods really brought it.

After we got the showers—thankfully they had a girls shower—we headed to the SHIELD cafeteria.

I saw those four demigods sitting at the table across from us.

They seemed to be huddled over something.

I sat down with my lunch. Basic SHIELD stuff. Muffin, sandwich and water. I lifter my mask up a bit so I could eat just like Peter.

"We should go talk to them" I said eying my male teammates. As usual they had already stuffed their faces with their food.

"Why?" Sam asked—with his mouth full of food. Gross!

"First of all, swallow then speak. An Coulson said we'd be working with them in the future anyways. Might as well get along."

"Really, Ava that sounds great and all, but _we_ don't even get along." Peter said.

"We get along!" I said defensively.

"Not always" Luke pointed out.

"To make a friend you must be a friend" Danny said.

"Thank you! So I don't know about you babies but I'm gonna go say hello" I said standing up. I fixed my mask and walked over with confidence.

"Hi, White Tiger. So we thought you guys—" Smack! They threw a book at me!

"Oh my gods! I'm sorry about that. We were just—"

"Being total jerks?" I asked ticked off.

So much for the friendship approach. Never mess with a tiger. Ever.

- a few moments earlier-

Piper's POV*

"What's that say?" Percy asked.

"I'm trying to read it Seaweed Brain!" Earlier this morning Annabeth received a package from the gods. It was a book written in Ancient Greek. It seemed to be a spell book of some sort.

"Here let me see" Leo said grabbing it.

"No way Repair Boy!" An we all rugged on the book.

"Stop! You'll all rip it!" Annabeth said. The three of us let go and they book flew behind Annabeth...where it smacked White Tiger right in the face.

"Oh my gods! I'm sorry about that. We were just—"

"Being total jerks?" She interrupted.

"No, you see we kind accidentally threw it at you. It was a major accident" I said quickly. Maybe my charm-speak would calm her down. I've come to notice that superheroes have a lot stronger will power.

She seemed to relax a little.

"So what's this book about anyways?" She asked picking it up, still sounding a bit annoyed.

"Umm... We don't know yet. My mother sent it to me this morning. It seems to be some sort of magic book" Annabeth said warily. That book was really important if the gods sent it to us.

"Your mother?"

"Athena."

"Oh... Okay?" Superheroes or not, they were still confused about all this magic stuff. Couldn't blame them though.

"Uh, Tiger we gotta go. Like now" Power Man said from behind.

"Got it. Nice talking to you. Good luck with your book crisis." She said following her team out the door.

"Okay. I feel kinda bad now" Percy said.

"Me too" I frowned.

"Maybe w should have been a little nicer. They do seem pretty cool." Leo said a flame dancing on his finger tips.

"Okay. Next time we see them, we'll talk to them. You know not ignore them." Annabeth said.

"I mean we will be fighting along side them sometime, right?" Percy asked.

"Yes, right now lets figure this book out. It might just help us find out more about this rising enemy."

-Olympus-

Third Person POV*

"You sent them the book, correct?" Zeus asked Athena.

"Yes, father. They will need it and it will greatly aid them in the future."

"Yes after all, the rumours say _she_ is rising." Hera said.

"No. They cannot be true." Artemis said.

"We have fought Titans and Gaea, but this... this we have no experience in!" Poseidon said shaking his head.

"We will have to have some hope. As much as I hate to admit it... those mortals will help us in this battle." Athena sighed.

"How long so we have?" Hermes asked.

"I can't tell. But if there are attacks, we need to be ready"

"We gotta hold our ranks together" Ares said.

"Remember, no one tells the children correct?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes. Lets keep this between us for now" Zeus said sighing.

This would be a fearsome battle to come. Who knows when it'll be though?

So it wasn't updated as soon as I had liked it to be... But here it is.

Tell me what you guys want to see in the future!

Review! PS- my instagram is the_perfect_secrets! I just got it though:)


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I know—it's been a while. But school started and I got homework and its disgusting, really.**

**But in my defence, I just moved and no longer live with my jumbo family. See my dads family moved to England and my mom is getting a job in California. But I'm staying with my friend who is 22 in Canada! So crazy! No more siblings! Just me and my gal!**

**Let me know if my OC is too bleh.**

Third Person POV:

Tori Willows walked down the hallways of the SHIELD helicarrier which was currently underwater. For what purposes... that was classified.

Tori fidgeted with her SHIELD uniform that was a little too tight for her liking. But it made her look pretty damn sexy.

Her dyed pink and blonde hair bounced in her high ponytail. Of course if Tori was a field agent that would kinda kill the 'incognito' but, Tori was strictly a on board woman.

Tori was supposed to be the new head of the 'Magical Guidance Sector'.

Yes, Tori was now in charge of all magical info.

"Tori Willows reporting for duty" her accent clear. There standing in the newly added room were the four demigods. Tori knew all about demigods. She wasn't one though. Yes, Tori was a half-blood. But not exactly a god-human combo.

Miss Willows was in fact a Sorceress. Half elf–half sorceress to be exact.

"Hi, I'm Per—"

"No need for introductions, Mr, Jackson. I've been well informed of you. All of you. I even got to read you files" Tori smiled.

"We have files?"

"Yes. Yes you do, Miss Chase"

"Oh. Are you British?"

"Australian, but good try, "

"What kind of sorcery do you do?"

"Relax, Miss McLean. I'm what you call a good sorceress. No black magic here. Now I heard you lot needed some help deciphering a book?"

Tori's brown eyes gleamed. This was going to be absolutely dandy!

-line break-

Peter Parker sighed and tapped his fingers on his thighs. Poetry hour. One word. WHY?! Peter glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time.

2:54. Only six more minutes until freedom. The teacher droned on and on about some Shakespearian poem but the sixteen-year-old rested his eyes on Danny Rand. Five minutes until "detention" with Coulson. AKA SHIELD Training.

Unfortunately it was hard to keep up with all the hero stuff and hide from his friends; Gwen and Harry. Thank goodness Principle Coulson told Aunt May that he was involved in "after school volunteer work". Could you imagine if she knew he had detention so many times? Or worse; that he was training to be the Ultimate Spiderman? Thank goodness only four more days of school!Peter pushed his thoughts back.

Five...four...three...two...BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN NNNNNGGG!

Freedom at last!

After rushing to the detention room and making it to the Helicarrier, which was emerging from underground, Peter- now Spiderman- leaned against his chair waiting for Fury to show.

"Why is he so late? I mean if _we're_ late, fury bites our heads off." Nova said floating above the team's head. Apparently, it gave him a sense of authority. Yeah, like that'd happen Peter thought.

Finally, Fury walked in.

"About time. Honestly Nicky-boy, you need to take some pride in your job" Spiderman said. Fury glared back with a stony expression. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Soooo... what's on the agenda for today?" Spiderman said changing the topic.

"Today, we're doing something a little different. Neither Coulson or I will be training you"

"Self training?" White Tiger asked.

"No. I special guest came I today."

"Who?" the five asked unanimously.

"Me." A slim figure walked out.

"Try not to get yourselves killed" Fury muttered before walking out. The others just stood there gaping.

"We should get started. And remember, it was my day off so try not to anger me. I promise it won"t be pretty" the woman said smirking.

Ava Ayala's( White Tiger )POV*

I didn't know what to say. What was the protocol here? Of course we met her(briefly) before. But _she_ was training us? I was partly excited and partly nervous. Of course I couldn't show it. That'd make me look undisciplined.

I glanced over to the boys. They were all stuttering like morons, which they were.  
Ugh..._boys._

"What training will we be doing today..." Danny began. What did you call a female like her in a time like this?

"You can refer to me as-"

Before she could respond, a loud scream was heard.

We rushed over to the next room. It looked like a disaster! Papers flying, garbage cluttered!

It was horrifying.

Through my mask I spotted Percy Jackson with a golden sword out. There was a dark figure looming over him.

My superhero instincts kicked in and I lunged. I ended up going right through it. My team seemed to notice too.

"How do you fight something you can't touch?" Power Man asked.

"You have to burn it!" a voice yelled. I couldn't hear who because the demon thing began a tornado in the middle of the room.

"I can do that!" Leo Valdez aka The Flaming Boy Who Was A Real Pain in the Neck.

The flames danced on the black figures body. It made a strange screeching noise before it flashed and vanished.

"What was that?!" Nova asked, freaking out.

"Its called a Wind Phantom. Apparently they live in the deep Arctic tundra." Percy said. It looked like he just read that off the book he was holding.

"Follow up question, why was it here?" Danny asked.

"We kinda accidently released it..." Leo mumbled.

"What?" Spiderman asked. I was just as confused as he was.

"Yeah, this book. It has these monsters in it, and we kinda let one escape" he held up a book that I recognized to be the one that bonked my head a little while ago.

"Nicely done." Our 'trainer for the day' scoffed.

"Hey, it wasn't our fault. Besides what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, you just told us you were taking the day off"

"Why you miss me?"

"Shouldn't we get back to training?" Spiderman asked with a little annoyance in his voice. I, for once, agreed.

We needed to be training. We didn't have time for all this friendly chatting.

"Lets go, newbies." she responded walking ahead of us. Some training exercise this would be.****

I just love doing Ava's POV! Can anyone guess the mystery trainer?

REVIEW! Sorry its so short!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh. School is such a bore. I have updated! thanks for the reviews! Spread the word of my stories! **

Annabeth's POV*

Piper and I left for five minutes to go get my laptop and finish some reports for Fury. When we got back the room was a mess. There were papers everywhere, the tables and chairs were upturned. the ceiling light was flickering on the brink of death and were those _claw marks_ on the wall? Boys cant be left alone for unsupervised.

"What happened in here?" Piper asked gaping at the huge mess.

"Uhhh... a Wind Phantom" Leo shrugged. Wind Phantom? wasn't Tori just telling us about that? Wind Phantoms reeked of havoc. What was one doing here? Then I remembered. The book. Tori said books like this had magical properties. They were meant for one to study and train with.

"Gimme that" I said snatching the book from Percy. I was right._Wind Phantoms: Weakness is fire. Congrats, you have battled this phantom! _

"You two are complete idiots!" I said closing the large book.

"Hey! At least we read how to get rid of it!" Percy said defensively. I glared at him and he cowered back.

"Hey I am back with the coffee...Holy guacamole! It looks like a hurricane hit! What were you thinking! Well, you obviously weren't thinking! You released a Wind Phantom in here didn't you!? Of course you did! What else would have done this?" Tori said freaking out.

"Tori... calm down" Piper said. Instantly she seemed to have relaxed. Gotta love charmspeak. Well, when its not being used against you.

"Alright. I'm sorry. its just that using a book like that is very dangerous. You were lucky to have seen the information on a phantom like that. But, you have to realize that there are other people at danger when you do that." Tori said turning one of the tables over and setting her coffee on it.

"You realize we are on a helicarrier full of super spies, secret agents, and superheroes, right? I think they can handle themselves" Leo mumbled.

"Yes. but you have to realize these people, for the most part, are still mortals. They might not see things the way you do. more so they don't have the weapons to protect themselves."

"Got it Tori."

"And also don't get too cocky. Keep in mind that there will be situations where those five kids can deal with and you can't."

Meanwhile in the training room...(Third Person POV*)

"Come on put you backs into it! 196..197...198...199...200!" Natasha Romanoff shouted as she watched the five heroes in training do two-hundred chin ups. It wasn't that she enjoyed torturing them( well maybe a little ), this was a basic exercise. Just a little more hard core.

Fury had been a little taken back when she said she'd train them for the day. She simply wanted to see there skills. See if they were SHIELD worthy. And even though she wouldn't admit it, they were holding up pretty well. Sure they were sweating and smelled disgusting, but hey, no one said being a superhero was easy.

"Five minute break. Then we move on" the super spy said before exiting.

"She is sooo hot!" Nova said.

"She's way too gorgeous for you" Power Man said.

"Black Widow is a expertly trained assassin. Not to mention an Avenger1" White Tiger pointed out. Even though her muscles were sore and she smelled awful this was a great experience. Being trained by the only female Avenger. Honestly they needed more girl superheroes.

"Beauty and folly are generally companions." Iron Fist said.

"Yeah, yeah. So she's hot, an assassin, and an Avenger" Nova said. _And MJ's sister..._Peter thought.

"Okay. We've done weapon checking, infiltrating, strength training, and now we are doing endurance. Get on the treadmills. You're doing a six kilometer run."

Nobody even argued. Really, who'd go up against Black Widow while she was working on her day off?

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry about the other chapter being so late! I just HAD to update but I couldn't add anymore to that chapter. So my bad. I'll try and update as soon as possible but with school about... its hard. Maybe every other week, if I'm lucky a week and half apart. I don't want to be like before, just updating when I felt like but I also don't want to set up a permanent schedule. Sometimes I don't know where to take my story from there. Sorry, but bare(correct bare?)with me. Now that my rant is over, the story you came here for. Disclaimers are for mundanes. PS: You'll notice my POV changes here. When I write the name it just means third person POV from the persons perspective... understood?** Steve Rogers POV*

Steve sat on the large couch on the top floor of STARK Towers. It was a large couch, all white and fluffy, but no matter what position Steve lay in it didn't feel comfortable. He didn't know what was wrong. Sometimes he wished he was like the others.

Tony would've ordered a brand new and better sofa and have it delivered within the hour.

Natasha would have found a way to make sure she was comfortable.

Pepper probably would have sucked it up and made it look comfortable.

But it really wasn't about the couch, was it? Why didn't Steve just move over to the love seat or sit in the kitchen? Then it hit him. He was thinking about Peggy. Steve did that a lot lately. Sometimes he daydreamed about her, other times he went to sleep and dreamed about her. And time's like this he just unconsciously thought about Peggy Carter. It wasn't fair. Now, Steve wasn't one to complain but why him?

He was lost in time, how could people just expect him to move on? It wasn't easy. But the rest of the world expected him to.

Just forget the past. Forget everything. Forget... Peggy?

A clear voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Morning Steve" It was Natasha.

"Good morning Natasha." He said excepting to cup of coffee she had withheld out.

"Darcy made it" she said smirking. Steve contemplated whether to spit his hot coffee out or not. Darcy wasn't exactly the best cook. Well, it looked fine, and it tasted fine...

"So where were you all of yesterday? I thought you had a day off?" Steve asked desperately changing the subject.

"Yeah, but I decided to do the world some good. I did a mini training seminar with those teenage superheroes." the assassin took a seat across from the super soldier.

"Really? You don't seem like the person up for that kind of thing?!" Steve smiled as Natasha rolled her eyes at him.

"What doesn't Tasha seem the kind of person for?" Clint said walking in with some Starbucks. Nine people living in this tower, all who drank coffee. Yet not one person drank the same type.

"Training the new supers" Steve replied.

"Who's training the what?" Jane asked coming in and sitting down with her laptop. Before anyone could respond Pepper, Bruce and Darcy came in.

"Ooh! What we talking about?" Darcy asked, "I see you're enjoying my coffee"

"Your coffee? You got this from Starbucks and just poured it into different mugs" Bruce said rolling his eyes.

"Close enough"

"So what was this previous discussion?" Pepper asked putting down her Blackberry. Pepper always carried her phone around with her. It still amazed Steve.

"Nothing"

"Tasha training the younger heroes"

"No way! What are they like?" Darcy asked.

"What are who like?" said Tony. It was odd for everyone to be here at once.

"Is there anybody else left? I don't like repeating things" Natasha muttered.

"Just Thor. But he's on the helicarrier. He'll be there for a couple hours. You're free to continue" Tony said.

"Okay. I trained the new supers for a day. They were just newbies. No big deal" Natasha said sipping her black coffee.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be if someone else did it. But it was _you. _What interest do you have in training newbies?" Clint asked.

"I was merely seeing how Fury and Coulson were doing in their training exercises" no one bought it. They had known Natasha long enough.

"..."

"That's the cold hard _truth_" Natasha said glaring.

"Or maybe you were continuing to spy on someone" Clint sang out. Natasha punched his arm.

"What? Why would you need to spy on those kids?" Steve asked confused. Natasha wasn't one to do something without reason.

"Oh! Oh! I know why!" Clint said.

"Barton..." Natasha warned.

"You know Natasha's little sister, Mary Jane. Well..."

"I _will_ hurt you, Clint."

"Mary Jane is dating Spiderman!" Clint yelled out as Natasha tackled him to the ground.

"No way!"

"Aww... that's so _cute_!" Pepper smiled.

After prying Natasha off Clint everyone sat down waiting for Natasha to explain.

"They're neighbours" she said simply.

"And you find the need to stalk him?" Jane asked.

"I'm just making sure he's alright"

"Well, she's got a point. Would you want your sister going out with a kid who runs around in bright spandex all day?" Tony asked. Pepper elbowed him. Hard.

"New topic, please" Bruce asked.

"Okay, what was that crazy noise yesterday on the helicarrier? I was working on some research when I heard it." Jane asked.

"Yeah what was that? Fury said to just forget about it" Clint said nodding.

"That, yeah, I'm not entirely sure...Something about a phantom being released"

"A Phantom?" It was hard enough to keep up with all this modern day technology, but magic too?!

"Yeah, probably Percy and Leo"

"Speaking of the demigods," Tony spoke up, "I heard they had a little disagreement with the new heroes"

"They were supposed to be fighting, Stark" Natasha said rolling her eyes.

"I never thought you'd be getting defensive about your future in-laws' friends." Tony mused.

"Shut up"

Percy Jackson's POV* 

Percy sighed leaning back on his couch. His mom and Paul were out for the night and Percy just wanted to relax. He was done. No more high school! It was awesome. Annabeth and he decided to take a year off before going to college at Camp Jupiter. At least it'd be safe there. Well, maybe. Who knows how the darkness rising would end up?

No don't think like that, Percy told himself.

Percy was about to take a quick nap when there was a loud and abrupt knock on the door. Sighing he got up.

"We have a problem" It was Annabeth who let herself in. Not even a 'hey'.

"As much as I love spending time with you, what's going on and why are you here?" Percy asked locking the apartment door.

"I was reading the book and I found these weird symbols and I have no idea what they mean. I even tried looking them up on my laptop. Apparently, they don't happen to exist here. Even Tori and Chiron didn't know anything about them. Is that not the least bit weird to you?" Annabeth asked ranting a bit.

"Maybe some one just made them up. It's possible. I mean who even wrote the book?" Percy asked tossing his girlfriend a soda.

"That's what I'm beginning to wonder. Look, I think it may not even be a book. It looks like some sorta diary or journal."

"what about those monster things. I thought they were training exercises."

"Yeah, I think whoever wrote it planned for others to use it. Like a study guide."

"But who wrote it?"

"That's the problem. I asked Chiron but he said whomever gave would know. I've talked to Mom but she won't say. I think even the _gods_ don't know. Percy!"

Percy expected the sky to rumble with thunder or something but nothing happened. How odd. Guess they really didn't know.

"Anyways, the symbols?" Percy asked changing the subject. Annabeth brought a page on her laptop that was a gift from Daedalus.

"Right here. They just look like random lines inside these circles." Annabeth muttered. Percy took a better look at them. They were just random lines inside a circle. There was a red and black one. The circle black with a thick, slightly curved line of red. On top was what looked to be a darker splatter of something. To Percy it just looked like abstract art.

He glanced at another one. This one was silver and red. The ring part being silver and inside was a silver rectangle with a red background. What did they mean.

"They don't seem to be anything you're supposed to read, like hieroglyphics, but more like a symbol representing something."

"Looks like a three year olds art work" Percy said. "Maybe Rachel would know something about them. I mean she is the oracle. She might have seen something"

"For once you have a good idea! I'll IM her in the morning" Annabeth said kissing his cheek. In return Percy kissed her on the lips ignoring the fact that she just insulted him. Percy didn't want to worry about the war, or these symbols, or anything else. Now it was just Annabeth and him in the world. She was all that mattered.

**Okay. That took a while to update. thanks for reading and all the awesome reviews. **

**I got many reviews from a guest saying to update. I'm so so so so sorry it took a long time to update. Even though my social life is about as active as a dead sloth, I still get a ton of crappy homework. Sorry, but honestly you reviewing to tell me to update sorta does motivate me! **

**FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM! ****_ mary_jane_prior_****! Fandom related stuff there. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So… I'm back. Yeah. Well, I had waaay too much homework for October in the ninth grade so yeah, save you guys the sob story and whatnot. I finished House of Hades, though. SCREAM!**

Annabeth Chase's POV

Annabeth planned to wake up that Sunday morning with a smile on her face. Go get some breakfast and whatnot. It'd be a normal day (normal for a demigod). She would hand out with Leo, piper and Jason who came from Camp Jupiter for a few weeks. Annabeth would also get some alone time with Percy.

It would have been a good day.

It would have been.  
Unfortunately Annabeth also works for a secret-not-so-secret government organization, SHIELD.

SHIELD who requires you to wake up are three in the freaking morning for a mandatory meeting.

So there Annabeth was at exactly 3:06am, still in her pajamas, on the tri-carrier*. But at least she wasn't alone. There was also Percy, Jason, Piper, and Leo who were also in their pajamas. You'd think they'd change, but no.

SHIELD even told them to not bother changing, Come in your night suits they said. Great idea, Annabeth thought.

"Need a cup of coffee?" Annabeth looked up to see Skye**, a new SHIELD agent holding a tray with a dozen cups on it.

"I'm good" Annabeth smiled a bit.

"In that case I'll take two" Percy said grabbing the cups for him. Annabeth saw bags under his eyes and it was obvious he was forcing himself to not fall asleep.

"So anyone actually know why I was forced to wake up this early and sit on the tri-carrier?" Leo asked.

"We're not completely sure." Natasha said walking through the automatic doors with Tony and Steve. Annabeth saw that Natasha and Steve were in fact suited up while Tony was in day clothing.

So they got change, huh?

"Yeah, Coulson just called us in for some top secret meeting" Tony muttered sitting down.

After waiting about another half an hour, Annabeth was ready to drop. She had to bang her head on her book and pinch herself to stay awake.

Why didn't I take the damn cup of coffee? Annabeth thought angrily.

Annabeth saw that Leo was tinkering with something and Percy already fell asleep on the table. Jason was leaning back in his chair bored like Annabeth while Piper was talking to Steve and Natasha.

"Good news! I finally found out why you guys weren't in the right room." Coulson said finally coming in. "There was a communication error. We were supposed to meet down the hall, but you guys ended up here…"

"So we weren't supposed to meet for the meeting in the meeting room?" Jason asked while Piper nudged Percy awake.

"No."Coulson continued. "Anyways you're probably wondering why I called you at this time..."

"YES!" we all shouted.

"Let's just say we need to get something's out of the way fast."

"This can't be good" Bruce mumbled.

What could it be? Annabeth wondered in her mind.

"First, your magical book, don't use it on out new tri-carrier. Ever" Coulson said glaring a little at Leo and Percy.

"Got it" Percy mumbled.

"Second stay on the lookout. There have been odd attacks going on lately. They seem to have no apparent pattern or motive but we are having experts looking into that"

"Experts being?' Tony asked. Agent Coulson ignored him and continued.

"We haven't pinned on who sent this group to do whatever but we have definitely seen their faces. Here take a look" Coulson said as a holographic screen popped up.

Annabeth took a look to see four people on the screen. There were three men and two women all dressed in deep purple. Annabeth saw that they matched with the people who attacked Stark Tower a while back. Could it be this dark force that was rising…?

"Where exactly have they attacked before?" Natasha asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Over the past five months; four banks, Stark Tower, some small stores, and as of yesterday, they have attacked Midtown High School three times" That were Peter, Sam, Ava, Danny, and Luke go. Could somebody know their identities?

"Also, we are introducing something new. For our superheroes only." Coulson said with a smile. Annabeth was sure glad she wasn't one of them. Coulson and Fury sure could be cruel.

"And what would that be?" Steve asked dryly.

"Night Patrol. You, the Avengers, and our trainees will take turns with different shifts to insure those attacks- or any other attacks- don't harm any citizens. With low damage collateral too. You all know what Director Fury says… The best damage is…"

"No damage at all" we all recited.

"Great, no back-talk though."

"Speaking of the trainees, why don't they have to be here?" Clint asked.

"Oh yes, that. They would be currently doing their shift of Night Patrol, considering it would be a school night today. So that would be your shift. This night. The entire night" Coulson said.

"You're free to go." Coulson said heading out the door.

Annabeth could hear him talking to someone on his earpiece. Didn't that man ever sleep?

"Well, that totally wasn't worth waking up at three and wasting an hour and half of my life for" Tony muttered.

How did they even manage to get him here? At this time? Probably Pepper, Annabeth concluded.

"Well, I don't know about you people but I'm going to sleep for like twelve hours" Percy said getting up. Honestly couldn't we have scheduled this at some other time?

With that they left the meeting room which apparently they were not supposed to meet in for the meeting.

**Yes, so that was a shorter chapter. My apologies. I'm getting kind of stuck for the in-between chapters. Please review! And to a certain guest, thanks for reviewing! But just saying update didn't help my case. I really do need advice, no matter how lame or hateful, it always helps. PLEASE GET AN ACCOUNT AND SIGN IN WHILE REVIEWING! That way I can PM you and whatnot!**

* For those of you who have seen the latest episodes of Ultimate Spider-man, you'll get it. For the rest of you, it's basically helicarrier 2.0! Its tricked out a lot more and stuff.  
** AGENTS OF SHIELD! Aww yeah! For those of you haven't seen it, Skye is a pretty, bubbly superhero stalker. She is also awesome with tech. For a better description, I'd google her up.


End file.
